In conventional semiconductor components comprising an interposer substrate, external contacts are arranged on the underside of the interposer substrate, and at least one semiconductor chip, for example a memory component such as a DRAM, is arranged on the top side of the interposer substrate, in the center of the interposer substrate.
If a conventional component of this type is intended to be used as a stackable semiconductor component for a semiconductor module comprising stacked semiconductor components, then only the edge regions of the interposer substrate can be available for fitting external contacts of a stacked semiconductor component, since the center of the interposer substrate is occupied by the semiconductor chip. As a result, the number and arrangement of external contacts of the semiconductor component to be stacked is very restricted, so that a high number of known package types, such as BGA (Ball Grid Array) or LGA (Land Grid Array) packages, cannot be stacked on a conventional semiconductor component comprising an interposer substrate.
One solution to this stacking problem is known from the document DE 101 38 278. For stacking purposes, conventional semiconductor components comprising a BGA or LGA package are provided with additional flexible interposer films which have a larger area than the semiconductor components to be stacked and which project beyond the edge of the semiconductor components, so that they can be bent in the direction of a semiconductor component arranged underneath in a semiconductor component stack and can be electrically connected via the flexible film to the semiconductor component arranged underneath.
A semiconductor module comprising semiconductor components stacked in this way has the disadvantage that the semiconductor components cannot be stacked with the smallest possible space requirement, especially as the bent-away interposer film also may require a bending radius that cannot be undershot without risking microcracks in the interposer lines arranged on the interposer film.